


【斑柱】《机器之心》番外 赝品 Doppelganger

by tuanshanjun



Series: 机器之心 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Agony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Forced Bonding, Forced gender transformation, Is it still memory loss if you delete your memory ON PURPOSE, M/M, Mdr is crazy but Hsrm is crazier, So sick it deserves its own work, a little bit sorry this time, 《机器之心》Canon Divergence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuanshanjun/pseuds/tuanshanjun
Summary: Uchiha Madara comes across another Senju Hashirama after killing S23 in Tukuyomi. This one doesn’t know him.在“月读”中亲手杀死爱人的宇智波斑，遇见了一个不记得他的千手柱间。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 宇智波斑/千手柱间, 斑柱
Series: 机器之心 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：non-binary

“‘天启’，是我送你的礼物……你的左眼，是我害的。”

“…你我十二年前相识。”

“你是我……一直爱着的人——”

虚拟实境中，宇智波斑的万花筒一阵阵锐痛。那是从灵魂最深处鲜血淋漓挖出来的、无法抑止的痛楚。

S23虚弱地朝他的方向挪动手指，流泪的杏眼中充斥着绝望爱意：“…求、你……斑……我还不能………”

“…柱…间……？”

仿生人笑了，半阖的黑眸闪过一丝光亮后逐渐黯淡。

“…不、不……我做了什么…不不不———！！！”

“睁开眼睛看看我、拜托——是我错了、求求你不要离开我……看看我啊…柱间…柱间………看看我…求你了………” 他将毫无反应的人搂进怀里轻轻摇晃，抽泣着一下下亲吻爱人的额头脸颊。狂暴的信息素隔绝了世界，温柔包裹住慢慢变冷的躯壳。

窗外响起猎隼引擎的轰鸣声。

“滚吧，别再让我看见你。”义体医生用手背蹭去泪水，紧握住微光闪烁的棱形挂坠。

“恭喜你，千手柱间已经死了。”

  
**三个月后**

“今日，‘天照神祭屠杀‘的幕后主使志村团藏由KHPD局长宇智波火核执行死刑，时隔三年，正义终于得到伸张——”

屏幕上的千手集团总裁身着炭灰暗纹三件套，表情严肃地在市政厅台阶前接受采访。

“ ‘千手集团事先并不知情，但对于志村团藏的恶行亦有不可推卸的责任。集团保证宇智波一族会获得应有补偿，我们将不遗余力地支援东区复兴——’ ”

宇智波斑停下擦拭“天启”的动作，死死盯住电视。不知记者问了什么问题，千手柱间露出一个小小的微笑。

斑的心脏停跳一拍后疯狂鼓噪几欲冲破胸膛——那笑容，属于他逝去的爱人。

“——新闻54台持续为您报道。”

他掏出烟盒。

橘黄火光亮起又湮灭，斑深吸一口仰起脸，在呼出的一团雾气中笑出了声。

他真傻，真的。千手柱间怎会忍心抛下木叶呢？这点他本应再清楚不过。

柱间存了备份。

他的恋人回来了。

泪水从眼角滚落，斑笑着拿起PADD给“净土”老板发了条信息。

【以后千手集团的委托，全部转给我。】

千手柱间的面前摆着一沓报告。平台水帘哗哗的白噪音嘈杂无序恼人得紧，他单手托腮升起隔音墙。

【宇智波斑。】

他对这个名字有印象，毕竟是位任务完成率100%的传奇佣兵。但柱间知道斑是因为斑的弟弟，宇智波泉奈。柱间还记得那个总是独来独往的纤瘦孩子和他血红的右眼。十多年前泉奈凭借万花筒成为守备部队的王牌，之后却不知为何和他哥哥一同离开了木叶。去年两人回到市里，报告称那只义眼转手给了斑——

这期间发生了什么？

他往后翻了几页，皱起眉。当月集团向外委托了十几项任务，接下并完成的都是同一人。小到寻找失物大到清理细作，宇智波斑来者不拒，一点不挑剔。这和传闻中佣兵的作风大相径庭，简直像被什么人的皮质盘夺了舍。

柱间若有所思地靠上椅背，过了两秒拿起电话拨号。

“…对，宇智波斑。我想和他见一面。”

  
男人背手阖上门的一刹那，千手柱间Alpha的本能拉响了警报。

宇智波炸起的黑色长发披散着，他敛着信息素踱进千手总裁的办公室，像头巡视领地的狼不紧不慢打量一圈后，视线缓缓定在了柱间身上。墨黑色的左眼里燃着赤色暗火，火舌贪婪舔舐，一点一点将对面的人拆吃入腹。

“柱间。”另一名Alpha用恋人的目光看着他，低沉嗓音柔情似水。

千手柱间怔了下，伸出右手沉稳道：“宇智波先生。”

“…宇智波先生……？”那人哼笑，自顾自落座点了根烟，“柱间，你我何时这般生分了？过了这么长时间才愿意见我，我知道你还在生我的气——”

柱间完全没听懂，Alpha过分亲昵的姿态让他不舒服，烟味也叫人不爽。千手总裁讪讪缩手坐回桌后，语气不由严厉了些：“你我素不相识，我没有生你气的理由。”

斑的手指痉挛了一下，送烟的动作凝固了。男人低头拍掉揉碎在掌心的烟蒂碎屑。

柱间看着宇智波斑突然僵硬的表情，暗自懊恼。他和缓下声音：“我请你来是想向你道谢。前两天你取回的那批二锂水晶很重要，谢——”

“你真不记得我？”斑粗鲁地打断，一双眼惶惶锁住柱间的杏眸。

千手总裁忍住叹气的冲动。这人怕不是记忆错乱有妄想症吧。

“今天之前我的确不认识你，宇智波先生。”

“——别这么叫我！”

“那我该怎么叫你？”

“…‘斑’。”

他无奈点头：“斑先生。”

黑瞳火光熄灭，余烬也冷了下去：“十二年前南贺川边的事，你不记得了吗。”

怎么还越说越离谱呢。柱间有些不耐烦了，他一字一句地回答：

“我从未去过南贺川边。”

话音刚落，宇智波斑的信息素炸裂开来。

威士忌辛辣酒香满溢倾泻，柱间呛了下，不受控制地绷紧身体放出草木信息素。烈酒香气钻入鼻腔绕紧咽喉缠上四肢，他的眼前模糊一瞬，看见了血色。

“收起来——！！”千手柱间呲出犬齿低吼，抬头瞪视侵入领地的陌生Alpha。

黑眸恍惚与他对望。听见柱间威胁的低狺，斑的眼神渐渐恢复清明。令人窒息的辛辣气味倏然消失，办公室里只余草木清香飘散。

柱间呼吸粗重，收敛气息时手指抵住桌下的警铃。

宇智波收回目光闭了闭眼。“没必要，我这就走。”

柱间警惕地看着他起身。

男人握上门把时顿了顿，侧过脸淡淡道：“…换间办公室吧，你一直很讨厌窗外的瀑布。”

门悄无声息地合拢。

柱间长舒一口气塌下肩膀，按按眉心。

“扉间。”

“什么事？”

“我以前认识宇智波斑吗？”

“不认识。”电话那头弟弟的声音一如既往，无波无澜中透出不加掩饰的烦躁，“怎么突然问这个？”

“没什么。这个月的任务全是他接的。”

“唔，因为赏金丰厚吧。我在忙，没事先挂了。”

“…嗯。”

这座城里最不缺的就是各种奇葩，宇智波斑大概也是其中之一。况且他到底也没做什么。千手总裁安排好送给佣兵的谢礼，很快将这段插曲抛之脑后。

有一道视线跟随着他。

在市政中心熙熙攘攘的街边，在北岸住所静谧的花园里，在宴会厅裙袂摇曳的舞池中，在千手大厦一览无余的落地窗前……从暗处射来的视线时而灼热时而刺骨，裹着柔情挟着恨意。这种情况虽不是第一次碰上，但这次的尾随者格外沉得住气，过了几周仍没有下一步动作。

在弟弟和女友的坚持下，柱间开始配枪出门。

“晚上烧了什么好吃的？……真是受宠若惊。”千手柱间转着车钥匙脚步轻快地踏上停机坪。夜风撩起一头乌发，远处传来隐约的警笛声。他调整了下耳机，把吹乱的发丝别到耳后，“…也不能总让他们等着我……驾照才没过期咧！浮空车不就和普通车差不多——嗯嗯知道啦……”柱间露出温柔笑容，“一会儿见，我也爱你。”

他挂掉电话。

一只戴着黑手套的手从艳丽霓虹的诡谲阴影中伸出，闪电般捂住了他的口鼻。

“！！”

柱间心中一凛，抬手肘击同时左手飞快摸向腰间的枪。袭击者架住他的胳膊猛地反扣握枪的手腕。柱间闷哼一声，刚要扭腰颈侧就传来一阵刺痛。

“呃、什——！”

眩晕感在几秒后袭上后脑，柱间不可置信地转头。

一般麻醉药不可能对他产生效果，这个人知道起效种类和剂量——

传奇佣兵背光而立，英俊的面庞阴鸷如恶鬼。他吐掉空了的注射器一脚踩碎，血红左眼静静注视气力被一丝丝抽尽的人。

“刚才通话的，是女朋友？”聊天似的口吻。

柱间愣了一秒拼命挣扎起来：“——不准碰她！！！”

“我不动她。”宇智波斑漫不经心地许诺，“你爱的人是我，她无关紧要。这个姑娘至少比漩涡水户顺眼些，你有长进。”

柱间睁大眼睛。

斑看了下时间，揽住千手总裁的腰小心滑坐到地面：“还有三分钟你才会失去意识，等不了那么久了，抱歉。”

“…你、你是怎么……”

宇智波没有接话，他抽出扫描仪掠过柱间的左臂，仪器发出嘀嘀声。斑用拇指按住那处，从口袋里拿出手术刀消毒。他亲密地蹭蹭柱间侧脸，压低声音哄劝道：“别看、闭上眼睛吧。”

柱间倔强地盯着银色锋芒。斑叹了口气。

一瞬压迫感和凉意。手术刀划开了小臂皮肤，刀尖利落挑出一个闪着红光的半透明胶囊。宇智波将沾血的定位追踪器放到一旁，用纱布缠上柱间小臂裹了两圈，然后细致地打了个还算漂亮的结。

“痛吗？”男人垂着眼睛舔掉指腹的血渍。

“说的好像…你在乎似的。”

“我当然在乎。”斑的手指轻抚上纱布边缘的纹理，“当初千手扉间要往你血管里放纳米机器人，你拒绝了，说‘感觉像一万只蚂蚁在爬’。”像是想起什么有趣的事情，他笑了下。“我很感激，柱间。如果他真那么做了，我就必须把你全身血液透析一遍，你会很难受的。”

柱间咬住唇，牙齿刺破了软肉。

……宇智波斑怎么会知道这些事情？

男人理顺柱间凌乱的发丝又抹了抹他染血的下唇。斑小心翼翼将柱间放平，拾起追踪器和浮空车的钥匙。

宇智波斑抱着恋人来到平台边缘目送浮空车远去，木叶市的绚烂夜景就在他们脚下铺展。摩天楼的数位显示屏滚动着五光十色的巨幅广告，探照灯旋转的光柱穿透垩灰色云层变幻着图形。浮空车的光点像旧时大都会的鸽群，三两只降落在屋顶，一会儿又唰啦啦地起飞。

斑只能听见夜风呼啸的声音，但他知道脚下的这座城此刻在沉思、在欢呼、在尖笑、在吃惊在愤懑在大哭在哀嚎………

——他带着恨意望着这景象。

“…你、到底…想做什么……！” 千手柱间声音发颤，无力地试图掰开男人环住他的臂膀。

斑低下头看着柱间眼中自己的倒影，认真道：

“我要带你离开木叶。”

“我要救你。”

他说得如此诚挚，语调急切而欢欣。

不。柱间的杏眸慌乱大睁。不、他不能离开木叶——！

恋人惊恐哀求的模样在他的心上扎了一下，宇智波放柔声音，像安抚牙牙学语的幼童般轻声劝慰：

“这座城把你困住了……它不让你活，不让你死。”

“还不明白吗，木叶不需要千手柱间。你离开了，太阳照旧从千手大厦背后升起，人们照旧一日三餐上班下班……世界照常运转。”

“它不需要你，可我需要你。我只有一个你。”

“你的优势，你的弱点，你喜欢的你讨厌的，我全都一清二楚。这些都是你告诉我的………你曾爱我信我到如此地步。”

视野沦为斑驳色块，男人模糊的轮廓渐渐被黑暗吞噬。

“不…bu……”

宇智波斑吻了下恋人的额头，温柔痴狂的呓语中满是幸福笑意。

“再看木叶最后一眼吧，柱间。”

“现在轮到我来爱你了。”


	2. 中

他在昏暗逼仄的房间内醒来，浑身虚软聚不起一点力气。千手柱间混沌地意识到自己被注射了大剂量的肌肉松弛剂。

冷冰冰的玻璃压到唇边，他用尽全力偏过脑袋。液体晃荡着洒出来，在洁白床单上晕开深色。

“啧。”男人弹舌，“我不会害你的，柱间。你得喝点水。”

他恶狠狠地盯着男人。宇智波斑歪头忖度了一会儿，从杯子里含了一口，俯身压上柱间的唇。

“唔…不、你gun……咳、咳咳……”男性Alpha的舌头卷着清水顶开齿关，柱间无力地推拒，呛咳起来。斑把他抱进怀里抚背顺气，责备道：“都说了我不会害你。乖、再喝一点……”

柱间被男人的温言细语吓得一哆嗦，他努力压下心中恶寒：“我劝你、咳、赶紧把我放了——”

“这个我做不到。”雇佣兵小幅度摇头，似乎深感愧疚，“我知道你肯定不喜欢这个房间，再忍一忍，等我们到了陆地上——”

斑还在不着边际絮叨地说着，柱间凝视自己左臂的纱布半晌，闭上眼睛。他不会再白费力气和一个明显精神错乱的人讨价还价。暗示够多了，他知道宇智波斑要什么。但宇智波斑要的东西，他给不了。

男人捧住他的脸，漆黑的眼瞳含情脉脉：“柱间，你不记得我没关系的。我会让你想起过往然后重新爱上我。”

“…你疯了。”柱间的内心因斑的认真语气泛起一片冰凉。

“我没疯，”宇智波握住他的手，虔诚地一根根亲吻指节，“我们是深爱彼此的恋人啊……你忘了我是我的错，我会弥补的。”

斑越是疯疯癫癫地表露爱意柱间就越焦躁，他忍不住抬高了声音：“我之前根本不认识你，你说的那个人不是我——”

爱抚他的动作停下了。斑用古怪的眼神打量了柱间一会儿，抬手一把扼住他的脖子。

“…不是你……？”虎口卡上柱间的下颌逼迫他侧头，宇智波喃喃地问，“怎么可能不是你呢…？我记得你的脸，记得你的笑容，记得你肌肤的触感——”

柱间瞪大眼睛发出呜咽。

斑笑了笑，拇指抵住耳根的柔软凹陷用力按压。柱间本就昏沉的头脑愈发沉重，整个人几乎软在了男人怀里。他再无收敛信息素的心力，Alpha清淡的草木香从后颈腺体溢出，很快填满了不大的房间。抱住他的男人勾起唇，手摩挲着恋人的颈项向下滑去，揉按起腺体。

私密部位被另一个Alpha这般玩弄，柱间难受地挣扎起来。斑哼了声，捏住他的腺体狠狠一掐。柱间痛到眼前发黑，一下子脱了力。

宇智波的声音忽远忽近地飘入耳中：“…我记得你的温度…有时候你睡熟了，就会自己钻进我怀里……可真够沉的，胳膊压得我喘不过气……”

“你的腰特别敏感……不管是哪副身体，赖床的时候只要像这样——”斑另只手在他腰间捏了把，柱间全身过电般颤了下，“…你就会立刻清醒然后脸通红地瞪我，特别可爱。”

柱间无法思考了，因为斑说的都是事实。女友吐槽过他睡觉时黏人的习惯，腰也的确是他鲜为人知的敏感带……

他开始恐慌，宇智波斑为什么会知道这些？他根本不认识这个男人——！

“…我也记得你的味道，是Alpha中少有的清冽——”斑的声音低低的，他放出了自己的信息素，辛辣酒香如一张密不透风的网把柱间整个罩住。Alpha的气味黏腻地缠上来，斑用舌面包裹住他的后颈腺体重重吮吸。

被同类侵犯的感觉令人生理性地恶心。柱间要吐了。

“放开、快放开……呃呜——”他一阵反胃，额头渗出冷汗。

大概是他难受得太明显，斑不情不愿地放弃了舔舐：“仿生体确实有它的好处，你之前打的是不是这个算盘、嗯？自己没信息素了就可以肆无忌惮闻我的……虽然这点从未拦得住你就是了，明知道不舒服还总往我跟前凑，到最后搞得我俩都想吐——”

柱间喘息着平复。他的胃里依旧翻江倒海，心中大石却倏然落地。

那些琐碎的干扰信息无足轻重，他忽视了最重要的一点——

柱间掀起眼帘盯住斑的黑眼睛，缓缓开口道：“你…自欺欺人够了吧。……我是Alpha。我不可能喜欢上另一个Alpha。”

男人愣住了。柱间松了口气。

——然后他听见宇智波斑的笑声。

那笑声嘶哑又狂放，开心至极又痛苦至极，简直不像是人类能发出的。

“你记得我…！你真的还记得我……！”喜悦的泪水从斑的左眼滑落，他吻着柱间的唇角一叠声地道歉，“对不起、对不起、我说这话时不是真心的。不要生气了、柱间，我能解决，这不会再阻碍我们——”

“你在胡说些什么！”

“不是胡说！”宇智波抱紧他急急地解释：“不是胡说……南贺神社你向我告白时我被打了个措手不及，震惊之下就拿那种荒谬理由拒绝你、其实话一出口我就后悔了……我是个混蛋、柱间，那时太年轻放不下面子，你之后又总是躲着我……”

“我没有去过南贺神社！！”

“你当然去过，我邀请的。”斑并不生气，耐心解释道，“那会儿你刚和漩涡水户分手，新年时孤伶伶一人——”

柱间想起来了。他撇过脸嫌恶道：“那年初诣我和扉间一起，去的也不是南贺——”

“怎么可能、你弟根本没有祈福的习惯——”

“就那一次他勉为其难陪我去了，回来后还唠唠叨叨抱怨了好久，我记得特别清楚。”柱间说得斩钉截铁，想了想又冷冷添上一句：

“我不知道哪个不长眼的Alpha向你告白过，但那人，绝不会是千手柱间。”

清脆的一声裂响。

“…是吗……”斑呆愣地看着他，“是吗……”

有什么变了、有什么可怕的事即将发生——水晶球里的雪景融化，他打碎了一个绝望者的美梦。

宇智波斑像个鬼节人偶似的紧紧钳住他，无机质的眼挑剔地一寸寸扫过他的身体。

“是吗……你不是千手柱间。”男人点了点头，手摸索着掐上他的脖子慢慢收紧。

“你不是。”

“你不是他。”

“你不可能是他。”

“他不会说这样的话……”斑惨笑一声，自言自语道，“…原来他已经【 】了啊。”

柱间耳朵嗡鸣。他掰扯着斑的手指，快要不能呼吸了。

“那你是什么东西呢？”宇智波好奇问道，“如果你不是我的爱人，他身体里的你又是什么东西？”

男人的语气如此鄙夷，仿佛柱间是他见过最恶心的垃圾，最无耻下流的渣滓，仿佛他是鸠占鹊巢的一个——

“一个赝品。”

宇智波斑得出了结论。

柱间的心脏吃力跳动着。眼前明明模糊一片，他却仍能看清男人轻蔑的表情。

赝品。自己是………赝品？

“赝品就赝品吧。无所谓了，全他妈无所谓了……”斑松开手捂住脸，再抬起头时一双眼正笑着流泪。

“你是真的、真的、很像他。”

“不、不——停下、不要碰我——！！！”松弛剂的余效还在，柱间恐惧地扭动挣扎，硬挺的阴茎蹭过床单留下一道道水渍。他拼命躲避着靠近后颈的针头。

注射器内的液体闪着不详的银光。那是Omega热潮期提纯过的信息素。斑翻出针剂后推出一滴抹在了柱间的人中上，性的浓郁气味立刻就让他勃起了。

“——别他妈乱动！”宇智波斑爬上床压住他的身体，口罩下传出的声音闷闷的，“扎歪了我可不保证会发生什么……嗯…？”他轻笑一声，拉下口罩叼住针管，探手到柱间身下掂了把他耸立的阳物，含糊地赞扬，“真是个大家伙，用不上有些可惜……立场调换的话我不介意当下面那个，但我果然还是更想操你——”

斑收回手戴好口罩，拨开柱间的头发用力按住身下人的后颈， 针尖狠狠扎进Alpha的性腺。

冰凉液体灌入体内燃起火苗，草木香气瞬间扭曲暴涨，柱间弓起身子发出惨叫。

“…杀了我吧、求求你杀了我……哈啊、啊、好疼、啊啊——！！！”

“不许说这种话！！！”男人呲牙怒吼。

床上翻滚着的Alpha浑身冷汗止不住地痛吟，植物清香渐渐变得苦涩难闻。柱间刚回复的气力转瞬被另一种更阴毒的药物抽走，他面颊紧贴床褥望向身上施暴的男人，眼尾嫣红。

那眼神过于无助，宇智波斑恼怒地压住赝品湿冷的后腰。掌心下的身体贴上他的手，他听见了又一声痛苦的哽咽。

像，太像了。像那时候的他。他也曾这样苦苦地哀求，而自己没有理会—— 斑的指甲掐进肉里。

他本打算等两人安顿下来再动手的，他会先用小剂量让恋人适应，循序渐进地转化就不会这么折磨，而现在计划全乱了。斑咬紧牙。起了头便只剩一条路可走，他必须完成最后一步。

宇智波跪坐在赝品身上，弯腰舔了口那人肿胀发烫的腺体——好苦。柱间缩了下又猛地挣动，喉间挤出一声疼痛的低呜后断断续续发出悲鸣。

斑冷眼瞧着这一幕，在赝品的呻吟声中愈发怨怒。

他不想叫他柱间。千手柱间是宇智波斑的恋人，这个赝品什么都不是，叫出那个名字就是对珍贵回忆的亵渎……

可他只能叫他柱间。

——宇智波斑是个他妈的懦夫。

“就叫你‘柱间’吧、好不好？”斑用唾液简单润湿指尖，手指划过颤抖的蜜色脊背挤入臀缝，在Alpha紧闭的小口来回抚摸。柱间的呼吸停滞了：“不、不要——嗯！！！”

整根手指捅入肠道，肉腔条件反射绞紧了异物，柱间抽搐了一下，闭上眼睛死死咬住指关节。

斑皱起眉——太紧了。虽然知道Alpha的这里不是用来操的，但紧成这样到时候两人都得遭罪。他抽出手指。

柱间惊恐地看着男人拿了一个小瓶回到床上，里面装着满满的银色液体。

斑弹了弹注射器，没什么笑意地对他扯扯嘴角。

第二针扎了下去。

“别，啊……拿出去……”男人的三根手指碾压着肠壁，注入的药物将身体架在火上炙烤，柱间连呼痛的力气都快消耗殆尽。好难过、哪里都好痛，后面要失去知觉了……滚落的泪水沾湿了睫羽，柱间的指节上布满驳驳血痕。

“我认为差不多了，你觉得呢？”宇智波斑柔声问道，啄了下他的后颈，“深呼吸、柱间。”

炙热硕大的物事抵上Alpha窄小的穴口，柱间瞪大了水雾迷漫的杏眸嘶声喊叫：“不行、真的不行——呃啊啊啊啊啊！！！好痛、好痛呜呜……出去、你他妈的出去——！！！”

另一个Alpha粗长的性器烙铁般钉入身体，随着斑的不断深入体内传来难以忍受的撕裂疼痛。柱间要疯了，他这辈子从未对哪个人产生过如此真实的恨意：“我、啊、要宰了你、我他妈一定会宰了你——！！呜啊——！！！”

“有没有人说过、呼…你骂人的样子很性感？”男人压着他的肩膀挺了挺腰，喘着气伏下身舔咬他的耳朵。

柱间的咒骂被男人的一记顶弄撞散，眼前闪过白光，突然间他什么也听不见了。腔道痉挛着蠕动，腰眼也一阵阵发酸…不对劲、哪里不对劲……他的身体……

“哈、哈啊……你这、该死的混账，呃嗯……往里面加了什么……啊！”

“终于有感觉了？”斑粗喘着，大开大合地操干起来，柱间紧致湿热的肠道吸得他超级爽，他从没想过干一个Alpha能这么爽——不过、现在的柱间还能算是Alpha吗？

“什么、嗯、感觉……你他妈的——哈啊啊、等——！”斑的阴茎撞上了肠道深处的软肉，激烈的快感让柱间一下子软了腰，“你、嗯、对我做了什么！！”

“你问错问题了、柱间。”宇智波斑兴奋地听着身下人的诅咒怒骂转为不成调的淫叫，慢悠悠提示道，“你该问、唔…我要对你做什么……”

千手柱间水汽氤氲的杏眸仇恨地瞪着他，斑笑着凑过去舔了舔身下人发红的眼尾：“……我要标记你。就在这里、就现在。你杀不了我的、柱间，因为我会成为你的Alpha。”

威士忌酒香铺天盖地，柱间的小腹内燃起一团火绞痛起来。他脸色发白地攥紧被褥弓腰按住腹部，扭着身子蹭动床单，身体浮上一层冷汗。体内的阳物再次撞上那块软肉，阴茎头部顶入一缩一张的小口嵌了进去——柱间身体里最隐秘的部位被Alpha破开了。

“呃、什……！痛、哈啊…好痛……！”要死了，他会死的，斑进去了什么地方—— 柱间瘫软在床铺上呜咽不止，“好疼、好疼呜呜呜……”

“那是你退化的生殖腔。”宇智波斑稳住柱间的腰停下不动了。就算是赝品，这张脸备受煎熬的模样也终于勾起了他的柔情。斑擦去柱间额角的汗水轻声安慰：“刚开发肯定会很痛，对不起、我会慢一点……”

不知为何，Alpha原本让他作呕的信息素气味此刻突然变得令人安心，柱间从烈酒辛辣的气味里嗅出了一缕醇厚的麦芽甜香。他太疼了，那股味道像张温暖的毯子裹着他，柱间想钻到里面蜷成一团再也不出来。

“…呜……”他吃力地抬起头，努力靠近酒香的来源，“呜……斑………”

宇智波斑睁大眼睛。他哽了一下，不可置信地颤声问：“你刚才……喊我什么？”

“斑…斑、斑……”柱间软软地重复Alpha的名字，难耐地扭动，“我难受…呜……我想闻闻你……”

斑喉结滚动。他温柔退出柱间的身体把人翻过来，柱间立刻缩进了宇智波的怀里。他用鼻尖磨蹭斑的锁骨，轻嗅着往上移，最后探出软舌一下下舔起了Alpha的脖子。

斑的眼睛红了。他用指腹摸了摸被肏得发烫的穴口，伸进两根手指撑开肉道。柱间唔了声，张口咬住他的颈侧。斑扶住性器慢慢挺腰送入，柔软的肠道严丝合缝地裹住他往里带，柱间哑着嗓子不停哼叫，在阴茎撞上生殖腔口的时候抽泣起来。

他的味道开始变化。发苦的木质香渐渐带上了青涩果实的酸甜味道，斑试探地咬了咬柱间的腺体，柱间闭上眼睛微微侧头袒露脖颈。

柱间或许还不是Omega，但他已经准备好接受斑的占有了。

斑含住他的腺体轻咬，下身一下下肏弄着生殖腔口往里凿，柱间小声叫着搂紧了他的肩膀，不知所措地承受斑带给他的痛和快乐。杏眸瞳孔放大注视着斑的脸，里面第一次没有了恨意。

宇智波斑恍惚想到，他们这样紧紧纠缠的样子，就像一对再普通不过的恋人。

他本可以好好待他爱的人，不让那人经受一丝痛苦，在清晨和傍晚与他温柔地做爱……

——自己亲手毁了一切。

“…为什么哭……？”柱间感知到了Alpha的悲伤，伸舌舔了舔斑的脸颊。他低柔的声音和另一人重叠在一起。

宇智波斑的泪水断了线似的滚落。

“别再离开我了，别再留我一个人…是我错了、我不会再伤害你了……求你、求你回来，柱间、柱间、柱间………”他泣不成声，“对不起、真的对不起，我只能想到这种方法把你锁在身边，我是个天杀的混蛋，我不会完全标记你的所以你杀了我吧……”他语无伦次地胡乱说着，抱紧怀里的人。

Alpha的阴茎完全埋进了内腔，斑开始成结了。脆弱的腔道被撑大时还是很痛，微凉的精液一波波灌入体内，柱间小小“嗯”了声。斑凑上前吻住他的唇。

Alpha没有咬破后颈腺体。

情潮退去后两人仍被结锁在一起。柱间搂住怀里哭泣的男人，眨了眨眼慢慢清醒。

他可能，有些懂了。为什么宇智波斑说他是赝品。

“告诉我，斑。”柱间扭动腰寻了个更舒服的姿势，他抬起Alpha的脸低声问道：

“‘我’是怎么死的？”

“是你杀了‘我’吗？”

千手柱间听宇智波斑讲了一个很长、很长的故事。故事里有一个为爱人付出一切的疯子，和一个总是醒悟太晚的傻子。


	3. 下

被宇智波斑绑架的第28日，千手柱间迎来了作为Omega的第一个热潮期。 当时他正披着斑的睡袍坐在阳台上打电话，手里夹了支燃了一半的菸。

那日他未等体内的结消退就晕了过去，威士忌的麦芽香味一直环绕着他。醒来的时候身处一幢窗明几净的米白小别墅，从卧室的阳台能听见海鸥啼鸣，越过葱葱棕榈能望见不远处大海的银蓝波光。他不确定斑将他安置在了哪里，不过要他猜的话，大概是水之国周边无数岛屿中的一个。

柱间盯着慢慢燃烧的菸。烟头升起歪斜的袅袅白烟，烟叶在橘红色火光舔舐下卷曲萎缩颓为锌灰色的碎末。他抖落灰烬，将烟灰缸推到一边。

他还是不喜欢烟味，但现在已经习惯了。

“嗯…我没事，不用担心。”柱间淡淡道，“真的不用过来找我。……暂时还不清楚。”

弟弟忧心如焚语速飞快的质问吵得他脑仁疼，身体也愈发不适。他从昨天下午开始低烧，这放在以前绝无可能发生。他估摸着是斑一次性注射了大量药物的后遗症，也没特意对斑讲。

“……他会同意的。给我一周、最多两周时间。”柱间叹了口气。电话那头的千手扉间低低问候了句宇智波斑的祖宗，看来定位是没结果了。千手总裁摇摇头，从包装里磕出另一根拢着手擦上。

扉间听到了打火的声音。

【 “…大哥……你是在、吸烟？” 】

“呣？”柱间抽了一口，还没过肺就呛住了，“咳、没、咳……我就试试……”

【 “这种东西有什么好试的！” 】

“的确没什么好试的。”千手柱间从善如流地摁灭刚点的烟，“你那儿怎样？………是吗，那挺不错。”

他专心听弟弟简报木叶的近况，眉头越蹙越紧，微微佝偻了身子单手捂上从刚才起一阵阵胀痛的小腹。怎么搞的，是不是得找点药……柱间低声抽着气握住桌沿，玻璃瞬间崩出细小裂痕。

【 “大哥、你还在吗？” 】

“…我在听，刚走了下神、抱歉。”

【 “你声音有点不对……出什么事了？” 】

“没事，我很好。”柱间清了清嗓子靠上椅背。弟弟将信将疑并不买账，他转移了话题：“扉间，她还好吗？”

对面突然缄默。

柱间轻笑了声。

“果然是你安排的吧，小纲干不出那种事。”

【 “…她是真心喜欢你。” 】扉间的声音有气无力的。柱间闭上眼。“我知道。我也是真心喜欢她。”

他想起那个性情泼辣却总是嘴硬心软的beta女孩，想起她起床时乱糟糟的黑色长发，想起他失约的那顿晚餐。她是他第一眼就喜欢上的人。

但女孩是扉间精挑细选的结果。

——柱间在她的身上，到底看见了谁的影子？

兄弟二人一时无话。他们都知道再说这些已经没用了。只要宇智波斑还在，柱间对多少人说多少次喜欢都毫无意义。

“…扉间。”

【 “………” 】

“我会带万花筒回木叶的。”

千手扉间沉默了一会儿，再开口时听上去很疲倦：【 “我不关心那个，你安全回来就行。” 】

“我会安全回去。”柱间认真允诺，“斑快到家了，之后有消息我联系你。”

千手柱间没等对面应答就结束了通讯。他拽紧斑的睡袍裹住身体，垂下脑袋大口喘息。

宇智波斑不想要他的心，那他的心就可以交给那座城。

柱间会给斑一个必须回木叶的理由。

刚苏醒时斑陪着他，之后就一直保持距离。宇智波睡在另一个房间，在柱间身边从不放出信息素，甚至在性事中也敛着味道。这种做法不知是在折磨谁，柱间很快就受不了了。

随着时间推移，他的身体越来越接近一个成熟的Omega。流畅的肌肉线条还在，但很多部位变得丰腴柔软；青涩酸甜的果实熟透，腺体散发的香气愈发甜蜜诱人；他有了难以启齿的需求——他想要斑的爱抚，想被斑的气息7/24环绕，想要斑进入体内填满空虚………

——他想要斑。

可是宇智波斑不想要他，因为他是“赝品”。

Alpha从不主动。斑从不碰柱间的后颈，他会在Omega的腔道中成结，但那是他们唯一亲密的时刻。

斑从不逗留。他帮柱间擦拭完身体就会翻身下床去阳台抽烟，一根接一根地抽，留下久久不散的烟草味和满地灰烬。柱间已经很久没闻到麦芽酒香了。菸的味道，是他能得到的最贴近斑的味道。

宇智波偶尔投来的匆匆一瞥中暗藏渴望，柱间没有点破也没有回应。他知道斑真正想见的是这副皮囊下的另一个人。

他不恨“千手柱间”。他没有立场。“千手柱间”是死去的本尊，柱间是活着的备份。

他甚至不埋怨“千手柱间”篡改他的记忆。毕竟他不曾在南贺川边遇见英俊的黑发男人，不曾身穿旧时代羽织同宇智波并肩穿过神门，不曾向他告白，不曾定制“天启”，不曾对准斑扣下扳机——

小腹的胀痛转为烧灼热意流窜过四肢，柱间痛苦地呜咽一声，跌跌撞撞地起身栽进卧室。

浓郁果香四溢，他的下身突然涌出一股热流。

液体从后穴淌下腿根，沾湿斑的睡袍后滴滴答答坠到地毯上。柱间看着满手滑腻，第一反应竟是松了口气。

看来不用给自己扎针了。接下来只要装作一切如常，让斑在自己热潮期的时候成结……后颈标记没有也罢。

门窗大敞，屋外传来引擎的声音。柱间盯着白色药片，干咽了下去。

斑踏上旋梯时闻见淡淡的甜蜜果香，他紧握住拳加快了步伐。

柱间裹着他的睡袍缩在主卧的角落里，空气中浮着一缕Omega情动时的香气。斑关上门窗，小心翼翼地在恋人身前半跪下。

“怎么了？需要我……吗？”

蜷缩着的人点点头，拱进他怀里搂上Alpha的腰。柱间闻起来像是压抑的性和欲。斑鼻翼翕张，他勉强控制住信息素，碰了碰Omega的额头。

好烫。

“你怎么——等下、我去拿药。”

“别—— 是我…啊、自己做准备的时候…不太熟悉弄得有点久…所以才……”柱间颤着声音，拉过他的手腕探进松垮垮的衣物触摸臀缝，斑的指尖摸到了滚烫穴口吐出的温暖液体。怀里的人蹭着他，眼尾绯红地祈求：“操我吧，斑。直接进来、在我里面成结……”

宇智波斑捞起恋人压到床上。

“啊啊、哈、呜……锁住我、斑……我受不住了、锁住我嗯呜……”身下人扭动呻吟着，斑的眉头越皱越紧。

Omega的样子不对劲。柱间满面红潮，长发黏在汗湿的蜜色脊背上，他闭着眼拧着眉头喘气，看上去一点没享受到，只一味地催促Alpha成结。斑刚将自己推进紧致肉腔柱间就挺动着腰高潮了。Omega的体内涌出一波淫液，斑稍往里顶了顶便听见咕啾水声。他知道柱间转化后的身体有多敏感，但敏感到这个程度流水流个不停前所未有，偏偏果香味寡淡得很，任凭斑怎么肏弄都毫无变化……

——太不正常了。

“…唔……”柱间无法控制地收缩分泌情液的下体，内里难受得要命。他在发情，他需要斑的信息素，他需要Alpha咬破他的腺体完成标记……但他清楚斑不会这么做。

他不是斑爱着的“千手柱间”。

Alpha热硬的性器钉入腔口又退出，柱间哭了起来。

“斑……求求你成结吧……呜、求求你……受不了了、我真的受不了了……”

他对不起即将被创造的生命。它的父亲并不期待它的降生。但斑不会放弃这个孩子，因为它会长成斑和他爱人的模样。只要斑锁住他……只要斑射进来……之后柱间能自行处理热潮，斑会同意带他回木叶——

Alpha的动作突然停住。柱间抽噎着发出困惑不耐的呜声。

“柱间。”

斑的声音冷冷响起，呆板毫无起伏：“…你在发情对不对。”

一记惊雷。柱间慌乱地睁大泪水朦胧的眼：“我没有——”

“别骗我！！”

“呜………”

“你吃了掩盖气味的药、是吧。你他妈的到底在想什么、嗯？！”斑怒气冲冲地捋了把刘海，咬牙切齿，“你吃了几颗？！”

“只，啊……只吃了一颗……我以为……”身下的Omega小声嗫嚅着团起身体。

宇智波斑哼了一声：“你以为我懒得操你，会直接锁住你。”

“………”

斑望进那双流泪的杏眸，拿这人彻底没办法了。千手柱间这个混蛋，过了多长时间还这样自说自话……他以为柱间恨他，于是给这人留了空间，现在看来反而是他多虑了。

幸好柱间只吃了一颗，斑还可以补救。

“…难受死你算了。”他气呼呼地把人翻过来搂进怀里，慢慢放出自己的信息素包裹住Omega，右手握上柱间柔韧的腰狠狠掐了把。柱间小声尖叫着再次被推上高潮，水液从两人相连处挤出来濡湿了床单。

“不、不……斑…！你在干什么！我不需要——！哈啊啊……别舔那里、别咬呜呜……”

斑叼住Omega的后颈腺体啃咬吮吸，含含糊糊地嘟囔：“想碰我就碰吧，床单快被你扯烂了。”

柱间立刻搂紧了Alpha把脸藏进斑的颈窝，肠道一阵阵抽搐着泌出淫液。

斑的皮肤触到一片冰凉湿意。

“没关系的……柱间、再放松一点……我想闻你的味道，让我闻你的味道好不好……”斑温柔哄诱着啄吻Omega的侧颈，阴茎顶端一下下肏进柔软顺从的生殖腔口。柱间浸在醇厚的威士忌麦芽香里就要醉了，他不住呻吟，身体逐渐瘫软。

斑捕捉到Omega寡淡信息素的一丝波动震颤。他重新含住柱间的腺体，用力摆起腰。熟透果实甜蜜的香气一下子溢了出来，Omega仰起脖颈发出欢愉的叫声。

“斑、唔、斑……！啊啊……我、呃、慢——”

“疼？”

“没、没有……嗯啊、哈………”

“这样弄舒服吗、柱间？”

Alpha喊他的名字喊得如此深情，柱间小幅度点头，泪水滑下脸颊。他想要，他想要，他好想要——

Alpha舔舔伴侣的眼尾，信息素温柔缠上哭泣的人：“别哭、柱间……告诉我你想要什么，我都给你……”

柱间润了润烧得干裂的下唇。

…我要，你就会给吗？

“…想要你咬我、想要你的标记……我、唔、我想要——”柱间拉过斑的手按上小腹，轻声道，“…想要你射进这里，让我怀上你的孩子……”

宇智波斑艰难吞咽，被柱间的话语震住了。Omega看见Alpha震惊的神色，慢慢松开他的手，声音哽咽。

“我不是他、斑……我不是……可我也不是赝品，求你不要——”

求你不要再这样喊我，求你不要再透过我看一个不存在的人，求你看看我，只看我。

“你是柱间。”斑的犬齿蹭过Omega的后颈，坚定地轻咬，“你是千手柱间。”Omega发出一声喜悦的哭叫。

“——你是我的。”

Alpha的性器完全插进了生殖腔。腺体传来刺破的疼痛，斑的信息素注入体内与柱间的气味交融再也不分开。柱间在内腔被硬结撑开的疼痛中放声喊叫，浑身发抖地咬住Alpha的脖子。

“你是我的伴侣，你是我的爱人。”宇智波低声哼鸣，伸舌舔去柱间后颈的血痕。他闻着Omega独属于自己的甜甜味道，心脏重新开始跳动。

“…我会让你爱上我的，柱间。”

被宇智波斑绑架的第35日，千手柱间带着传奇佣兵回到了木叶。宇智波紧紧地跟随在千手总裁身后，据说嘴里还叼着根棒棒糖。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被绑架者绑架了绑架者。
> 
> 一个比较阴暗的结局：
> 
> 柱说“我要宰了你，一定会宰了你”的时候，他是认真的。万花筒要留在木叶，等带着宇智波血脉的孩子降生，他会挖了斑的左眼交给孩子，然后和绑定的Alpha一起去死。


End file.
